Balance Returns
by telmeastory
Summary: Death was abundant during the final battle. These deaths led to a failure for the world as the Three set for it. With this in mind, lives must be relived to change the world and find a balance for a brighter day.
1. Chapter 1: Bella

Bellatrix closed her eyes as she felt the life leaving her body. That red-headed harridan had somehow gotten the better of her and, apparently, managed to kill her.

But then why was she still conscious.

With a bit of a struggle, Bellatrix stood and looked at her surroundings. She noted her own condition. At the end of her life, Bellatrix's looks had fallen far. Once she had been considered one of the more beautiful women amongst all of Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Years of fighting and time in Azkaban had killed that. Her lovely ebony locks had lost their sheen and silkiness. They had begun to grey far too early for a witch. Her violet eyes had faded and carried a permanent sunken look. She had gone from trim and voluptuous to emaciated and bony.

But instead of her sickly frame, her bony hands looked soft once more. She seemed to be wearing robes as opposed to her typical corset, but she felt cleaner than she had in ages.

As she took everything in, she began to laugh. She was standing in what appeared to be a long tunnel and at the end there was indeed a bright light.

As Bellatrix took it all in, she saw a shadow growing from that patch of light. As the shadow grew, it began to take shape. She watched with a mix of amazement and fear as the shadow filled out and finally became human. Her breath hitched when she recognized it.

"Regulus?"

"Yes dear cousin Bellatrix Nymphadora Lestrange, in the flesh."

"But you….you died….betraying our Lord!" Bella began softly but her anger grew to where she roared the end of her statement. To his credit, Regulus did not even flinch.

"I betrayed that fool only as much as he betrayed us, cousin." Bella froze at the conviction and power of his words. It was something she had not expected to feel coming from her soft spoken cousin.

She had loved him in their youth. She was more than a decade his senior, but the small timid boy had connected to her as few others ever had. Bella had simply shut everyone else out. If they could not help her in becoming stronger, they did not matter. Her marriage had been a sham, mostly because she was stronger magically and far more intelligent than her husband. There hadn't even been a political benefit because she was coming from the ancient Black line, even if she could never rule the line herself.

The only other time she had ever heard him speak with such strength was when the family had turned on cousin Sirius. She had to admit herself proud, if disappointed, when the younger Black finally seemed to grow a back bone and stood up to her aunt and uncle for attempting to remove Sirius from the family tree. The fight and injures which had ensued took time to heal. The emotional damage never did.

Bellatrix decided to take a chance. She was dead, after all. What did she have besides time.

"Just what do you mean?"

"Well, I must admit myself disappointed in you Bella." Bella tensed at this. Regulus had turned on their Dark Lord and though he did not turn traitor to the family, never turned his back fully on Sirius and Andromeda like he should have. He was also several years younger than her. What right did he have to make such claims?

"Oh?"

"Indeed. You had such potential, such enthusiasm. You could have changed the world. Instead you gave in to fall into such a…pathetic marriage. And that was not even the worst thing you allowed to happen to yourself, though it was up there."

"And just what was wrong with my marriage!"

"Besides the fact that he was beneath you in intelligence, drive, purpose, and values? He could never have stood up to your future, and you could never respect him enough to love him. Beyond that, he drew you away from your potential soul mate and drove you to serve another without even considering it. The Bella I knew would never have simply given her loyalty to someone."

"I gave my loyalty to the Dark Lord, just as you did!" Bella was becoming truly annoyed with Regulus' demeaning of the Dark Lord. Surely they both had better things to do.

"Indeed, and we were both fools. Did you ever look into the background of this glorious leader of the pureblood agenda? Or did you simply take everything at face value? The Bella I respected was better than that."

His finals words were stated quietly, but Bella felt them cut straight through her. She was considered insane by much of the wizarding world, but she was brilliant beyond measure. She had been a Ravenclaw, contrary to what many knew or assumed about her. She had earned the title of insane for her commitment to the Dark Lord and her unconventional fighting methods. But as she was about to reply, she realized that Regulus did have a point. Not once, for all of her ideology and what not, had she ever learned more than what her master bid his minions do. Why was that?

"See, Bella, I learned some terrible things about our late master." He saw her shocked look. "Oh yes, he is dead. Harry Potter killed him shortly after you. Wasn't much of a fight really. Tom stood no chance and was too scared of death. Beyond that, Harry Potter is the greater of the two as far as will and magical power goes. The only reasons Riddle ever stood a chance was experience, knowledge, and certain…devices."

"Who is this Tom Riddle person?" Bella was losing her trains of thought trying to follow everything Regulus was throwing at her.

"Oh yes. Forgive me Bella." Here the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' appeared. After Bella noted it, the letters rearranged themselves.

"I am Lord Voldemort?"

"Indeed, our great master was nothing more than a half-blood son of a muggle father and squib mother."

Bella fell to her knees at that. It couldn't be. Surely not. And according to Regulus, the pathetic little boy who couldn't even cast a cruciatus, was stronger willed and more magically powerful than theiry hypocritical leader? Her world was crumbling as she knew it.

"And as for the devices…did you know that our illustrious master created horocruxes?" Bella gasped at this. The Black family was known for its allegiance to the dark side of magic, but even they knew better than to create such awful devices.

"How could he…" Bella was on her knees now, unsure of what to say or do at this point. It was becoming too much for her to take in.

"He did. And not just one, but 6. And more than that, you handled one of them."

Bella stared at her own hands. Fear set in and she began to furiously rub them together, trying to get the taint off. It was after several minutes of frantic rubbing where her skin began to turn raw when Regulus' hand on her shoulder stopped the motion.

"Not now Bella. We still have much to discuss."

"What is there to discuss. I died following a hypocritical half-blood and failing myself, as you have so graciously pointed out. I'm not sure I can take much more."

"Well good. We need to talk about what happens now."

"WHAT HAPPENS NOW? I'm DEAD!"

"True."

"I'm…dead…" Bella was still on her knees and dropped her head into her hands as tears poured forth. Regulus let her go on for a few minutes before he called her attention back to himself once more.

"Bella…Bella!"

"WHAT!" Bella snapped. She was already on edge with her entire world being turned on its head.

"Enough. You are stronger than this and there are things which you need to do. Now listen to me. Fate has decided you have failed in meeting your destiny. Death agrees and as such, the Three have come together to offer…some assistance. Death, Fate, and History all agree you must fulfil your destiny or the world itself shall fall. You are part of the equation. One which should not yet have left the world."

"So I can't even die at the right time. How terrible I must be."

"Self-recrimination does not become you, dear Bella." Bella nodded her acceptance of his words. "You were supposed to meet your soul mate. As a member of the family Black, you would have been well placed to serve as his right hand. Together the two of you would have turned the world, two sides of the same coin. He would have driven the wizarding world into the present, preparing it for the future. You would have balanced that with the traditions which have been perverted by the pure-blood faction.

"With you as the mistress of the dark and he as the leader of the light." He paused to note the grimace which appeared on her face. "Yes, there is indeed an age difference between the two of you, but not the direction you are currently imagining. He is about thirty years younger than you, but with the age wizards and witches live to, it would have made little difference. And his magic would have allowed you to live to similar ages, or at least to leave the plane of the living together.

"He would have been the true leader of the light. Unfortunately, as you both failed, the world shall once more fall into this rhythm it has found. Such a level of imbalance has only been found once before and it took strength far greater than we to correct it.

"So here we stand. Fate has determined you have failed. While the future needs you to correct it, you must pay for your punishments. As such, you shall not be the only soul mate for your beloved. Nor will he be your only. There shall be a third. A triad is a much greater force to contend with. And each shall represent a different faction. You shall represent the 'dark' side of magic, just as Morgan le Fey did. Opposed to you shall be the representative of the light, reminiscent of Nimue. Your soul mate shall step forth as the great power, the middle. He shall serve to have his power increased as he must balance you two. He shall be the Grey, just as Myrddin Emrys, the balance of the dark and light.

"The Three have decreed that you three shall relive your experience, but with a few changes. Each shall know they are reliving it, but none shall know the others are until they share fates kiss. This is not just a kiss, nor one of passion or caring. This is a kiss of genuine love and caring."

Bella sat there slack jawed as she stared at Regulus. Everything he had just claimed seemed not only farfetched, but impossible. But then here she was, dead, and talking with her dead cousin.

Besides, what did she have to lose?

"Ok, I have to admit this all seems a bit insane to me, but what have I really got to lose. What do I need to do?"

"Well, since you have agreed, you are already being sent back. There are a few more things to consider. You will be returning to your fourteen-year-old body, but it will be in a very different time. Through some abilities of Fate, Death, and History which I have not been given the liberty to say, you shall be in your fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts in '94. I cannot explain how this will happen or why it works because the changes are beyond human comprehension. This will allow you to grow closer to your soul mates, should you allow yourself.

"Bella, I know love and caring has not been shown much in your life in recent years." He smiled at her scoff. He knew Bella had never truly been shown any of that. Growing up she had been loved by her sisters, but she was the eldest and therefore had to care for them. The same was true with both Sirius and himself. She was expected to be the pureblood princess and even in marriage had been treated cruelly. She had grown to expect that from life and shown it herself.

"Bella, that will change. If you accept this mission Fate has entrusted to you, you will find love and caring. While you will fight to change the world for the better, you will find two others who will come to love and care for you. They will stand beside you regardless of what comes. But in order for that to happen, you will have to let them in."

Bella stood at this. Love was not something she knew. As she considered what she had been told, she wondered if it was truly what she wanted. Bella had spent her entire life pushing some sort of pureblood dogma and changing that at the say-so of her traitor cousin seemed strange.

And yet it felt right. His words seemed honest and deep down she knew she needed to do this. She drew back her shoulders, decision made, and looked into her cousin's eyes.

"Ok, I'm in. But how do I find my soul mates?"

Regulus seemed to consider her words for a moment. He seemed to be talking to himself.

"Yes, but surely…well then how…please? Ok then, thank you." He turned his attention back to face her.

"You will return to the school on the night the champions are chosen. The very first name you hear when you return shall be the Grey. Trust and follow him. It will take time. He will have his memories as well, so his reaction to you may be…violent. Have patience. It will take time. But become his friend. And together, you will find the third part of your triad. She will one you never expected for yourself."

Bella seemed to take all of this in. It was quite a bit. After a few moments to compose herself, she looked into Regulus' eyes once more.

"I'm ready." She was surprised when her cousin drew her into a hug. She was more surprised when she felt tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry you had to die to find love, Bella, but it will all be worth it. Be careful. I love you dear cousin." The tunnel faded with his final words. With a gasp, Bella opened her eyes to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. She was once more surrounded by fellow Ravenclaws, although she had to admit they seemed young to her. She shook her head in the silence that surrounded her before she heard Dumbledore's voice ring out.

"Harry Potter!"


	2. Chapter 2: Harry

Harry felt odd standing as his name was, once more, called for the Goblet of Fire. He had just had the most…frustrating experience of his life.

Well, his last life, apparently.

Harry, 37, was the youngest Department Head of the DMLE since its inception. He had just arrived to a press conference to acknowledge his promotion and explain his plans for the department. Unfortunately, that did not seem to be in the cards. Just as he had arrived on the podium, two dozen individuals stood in unison and cast the killing curse toward the stage. Harry had just enough time to recognize Draco Malfoy amongst the faces smiling at him. It was the other face he saw behind a drawn wand the instant before the curses struck him which caused him grief.

Harry had been looking into the eyes of Ronald Weasley. His one-time best mate had eventually married his best friend, Hermione Granger. When Harry had married Ginny Weasley a year later, they officially became brother in laws. Unfortunately, things did not seem to work beyond school.

From the efforts during the War where Harry became the Man-Who-Conquered, the three had gotten great jobs with the new ministry. Harry and Ron had joined the Aurors while Hermione became a part of the Department of Mysteries. Over the next decade, Harry had gone on to become the Head Auror. Hermione had become the assistant department head. That did not mean, however, that blood status was forgotten. Kingsley, for all that he was an incredible auror, was only a decent minister. Seeing the loss of a massive portion of the wizarding population, he decided killing was over and many of the offenders remaining spent a few years in low security sections of Azkaban before returning to their family fortunes and quickly reclaiming positions of power.

In addition, blood status was still a major issue and changes were slow if existent at all. Because of this, Hermione was overlooked for the position as the head of the Unspeakables when Algernon Croaker retired. This was regardless of the fact that ministry records indicated she was the most accomplished unspeakable, achieving more in 13 years than Algernon did in a long and storied career. This was despite glowing reviews and Croakers own recommendation that she replace him.

Bigotry was not so easily removed.

Then came marriage problems for both he and Hermione. For Harry and Ginny, it began when their oldest left for Hogwarts. Harry loved and adored his children, doting on them any way he could. Still, all seemed to lack emotions. Sure, they did a decent job of showing love and caring to most people, but Harry had spent years reading people and uncovering lies. He knew something was off with his children. And then came Ginny's affair. It had not been once, nor twice, but three people. There was her Harpies teammate, her England teammate, and the most recent had been the editor of the Prophet.

Hermione and Ron had not fared much better. Seeing children off to Hogwarts had led to pure disaster at home it seemed. While Harry and Hermione had been largely successful in their work, Ron had not moved beyond the basic paygrade of Aurors. He could often be found in the breakroom retelling tales, yet again, about their Hogwarts adventures. Harry really had not cared too much until the time he overheard Ron telling a group of new recruits that it was really Ron who had managed to open the Chamber of Secrets and kill the Baslisk. Harry and Ron had words over that, resulting in a fight and the end of a two-decade relationship.

And the troubles carried over at home. Hermione had apparently torn into Ron about his embellishing, telling him he was quite accomplished himself without stretching things too far. Ron had accused her of cheating on him with Harry and left for a drink. She had flooed Harry in tears that night. It had taken several long hours for him to calm his best friend down. Ron returned late that night and the two had fought once more, resulting in Ron actually raising his fist against Hermione. The sad fact was that with her as his wife and being a muggleborn, she had no grounds to charge him with anything.

Harry's last two years had been a struggle for that reason. He was estranged from his wife, concerned for his kids, terrified for Hermione, and annoyed with Ron. On top of that, as soon as Kingsley had stepped down, the ministry had ben once more taken over by pureblood bigots.

And then Harry had died…again.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself sitting in a tunnel. It was certainly not what nor where he had expected to be. The last time that curse had struck him, he went to Kings Cross. This time…he really had no idea. He did see a bright light at the end of this tunnel, but word of mouth surrounding dying had him not moving in that direction.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey kid. What do you think you are doing here…again…already!" Harry turned slowly in shock before throwing himself onto the man before him.

"SIRIUS!"

The two men clung to one another for several minutes, tears pouring down their cheeks. It took them several minutes to compose themselves before they pulled apart.

"Well it is good to see you Harry, but like I said, you are here far too early. But that might be alright."

"What do you mean? I died! Those damned pureblood bigots are in control once again! Nearly forty years and not a thing has changed! Not. One. Damned. Thing!"

"Easy there, it is one of the things you and I need to talk about. For example, your life choices after you killed off Tom."

"My life choices?"

"Indeed. You made some big mistakes. A Great deal of them in fact. Fate is rather upset with you. At the moment, so is Death."

"But what was I supposed to do. I fell in love, got married, had kids, fought the menace, served rather well if I do say so myself."

"Yes, you did most of that."

"Most of?" Harry stopped. It had been over twenty years since Sirius' death, but Sirius was one of the people who he trusted more than anything. If Sirius said something, even in this delusion of death, Harry would listen.

"Right, most of. You did have kids, though they are set to become the Dark Lords and Lady Potter."

"What? How?!"

Sirius suddenly looked uncomfortable. He stood for a moment, not looking Harry in the eye. When Harry crossed his arms and cleared his throat, Sirius looked up to meet Harry's eyes. Harry had not seen that much sadness in his godfather's eyes since immediately after he had escaped Azkaban.

"Harry, tell me, why could Tom not feel love?"

"What do you mean? Riddle couldn't feel love because he was a monster."

"No Harry, think about his past and tell me why Tom Riddle lacked the emotion love." The serious look Sirius had chilled Harry to the bone. It was intense. And more importantly, it was terrifying.

Especially when he realized what Sirius meant.

"Tom Riddle was conceived under a love potion…Are you telling me that Ginny…And still she went and…." Sirius reached out and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Slow down kid. Ginny, cheating aside, was a good person. She did not potion you. She fell in love with the Boy-Who-Lived as a child and was slowly growing to know Harry Potter. She did love you, but not how you think you loved her."

"Then who…No! They wouldn't!"

"Who?" Sirius grinned. Harry was one hell of a hit wizard when needed, but the reason he had been placed in charge of the department was not because he was the most fearsome fighter, even if it was true. No, it was because Harry was intuitive and could figure things out like it was no one's business. The kid was a work of art when it came to investigation.

"There were only two people who had that kind of access to either of us. Outside of Ginny, that is. One was Ron, but he couldn't brew at that level to save his life and Hermione wouldn't be caught dead brewing those for him. That leaves the potion mistress herself, one Molly Weasley."

Sirius grinned at him. The old dog was quite proud. Harry really was amazing. Every single accolade was well earned, even if Harry didn't think so.

"Right you are. Molly Weasley has been working for her big happy family almost since the day she met you. And thinking back, we both know that was more than a bit strange, right?" Sirius cocked his eye at Harry who merely shrugged. Sirius decided to keep going. "and you mentioned Hermione. You were right there. Not only has she not been making the potions, she has been a victim herself."

Harry's jaw dropped in terror and realization. He had worked so hard to try to get Hermione away from Ron. He had done everything. And while he knew about abusive relationships, there always seemed to be more going on. That Hermione, his best friend who had stood by him for so long, it was not fair for her to have suffered.

"But the whole potioning thing, while something Molly is not ashamed to do, was not her idea. She actually got the idea, subtly mind you, from the great manipulator himself."

"Great manipulator?"

"Indeed. One Albus Dumbledore. Consider his actions in your own life. Took you from me before I was able to safely take you. Placed you with your relatives before Alice could claim her godson, then she was oddly attacked a few days later when their Dumbledore suggested secret keeper gave them away, similar to your own parents. Then he has you sit through years of class with Snape, even knowing the man betrayed your parents. He never curbed the man's behavior, even though he had every ability and right. He never trained you to defeat the dark lord, merely offering you as a lamb to slaughter. Then there was setting you up with Ronald Weasley as a friend, after making a few suggestions to Molly for the platform for that year.

"And I have to tell you Harry, a part of all this is your fault. Not entirely mind you, but enough."

"My fault?" Harry was incredulous. How could Sirius accuse him of anything related to potioning. He hated it!

"Indeed. See, you had a soul mate. You were set to end old Riddle back during your first year. In the aftermath, you would find true love with an older witch, we shall say. The two of you would have been opposite sides of magic, light and dark. You would have come together, new ideas balanced with wizarding tradition. This would have allowed the two of you to revolutionize the world.

"But instead, you were deprived. During that first year, you were attached to Ronald Weasley. The boy really drew you down. Rather than changing the world for the better, you came down to his level. Rather than learning all about your parent's deaths and discovering how Tom survived, as you would have done, you never studied. I have to tell you, that part disappointed your mum and dad a bit."

Harry looked down at this. He knew he could have a should have studied much harder. The question was always what and how to do so without insulting Ron. Ron had been his first friend however. Currently it seemed like he should not have cared.

If only he had ever listened to Hermione.

"Indeed, if only you had listened to your best friend, the lovely brilliant witch who never failed you, even if she may have disappointed you a time or two. But you were a right prat there.

"So the question is what to do now. See, the Three have decided they are not done with you. Fate, Death, and History have decided the world is in an impractical place, unable to once more balance itself out. As such, they place to intervene. Well, they plan to let you intervene anyway. They have elected to return you to a point during your fourth year. Yes, you will have to survive the experiences once again, but seeing as you have already done so and have Hermione as a friend, that will not be a problem.

"Of course they have also decided that you will need a few changes as punishment and to keep you in line. Since you having one soul mate failed you, or rather you failed her, you will have two soul mates this time. One soul mate shall be the dark side. See her as Morgan le Fey. One shall be the light, your Nimue if you will. And you shall be the Grey, the balance between them. You, in your time since killing Tom Riddle have come to understand that there is no good and bad magic. There is light and dark, which you will have access to. The use, however, is where we find the good and evil. This is where it shall fall to you. And as you must create balance in the world similar to the days of Myrddin himself, you shall have his level of power."

Harry sat taking all of this in. It really was quite a mission set before him. The question was quickly becoming how he could manage this. He had to relive one of the worst years of his life. Of course considering his life, it was easier to note the good ones. Andin surviving, he had to find two soul mates. Surely this could be done.

"What…I…are you sure? Ok, I think he can work with that." Harry was pulled from his musings with Sirius seeming to talk to himself for a few seconds before looking once more at Harry.

"Ok Harry, here is the deal. I can tell you how to find one of your two soul mates. In order for the bond to form, you must share a kiss of pure love. Not passion, lust, nor even one of mild love, but true love. While you will have your current level of power, this will allow you to unlock your true potential.

"And beware of Dumbledore. His manipulations have included playing matchmaker for far more than the Weasley's. He has played matchmaker for generations of witches and wizards when it would suit him and his greater good.

"Now time is short. Here is what I can tell you about these soul mates. For one, you will need the first soul mate to find. Your first soul mate is the one person you would trust even more than me. As for the second soul mate, all I am allowed to say is that in some cases, Dumbledore's idea of forgiveness will not go amiss."

Harry had opened his eyes just in time to hear his name called from the Goblet of Fire. He considered the final words Sirius had said as he stood to move to the antechamber. Who would he trust more than Sirius?

He felt Hermione look at him with fear written in her eyes as she squeezed his hand. Harry squeezed back.

Hermione is the one person he trusted more than anyone else. It was an easy answer to Sirius's question.

Hermione Granger was one of his soul mates.


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione

Hermione Granger was in a quandary. She was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for Harry to return. She had somehow been returned to fourth year, easily one of the most isolated for her and Harry. She watched as the rest of her house moved to arrange a party for Harry upon his return. To them, even though they thought he had put his own name in, he was a Gryffindor in the Triwizard tournament.

Just recently, she had been Hermione Weasley, 63. She was the longest tenured assistant department head the ministry had ever seen, passed over three times during her forty years for the head of the Unspeakables position. Her husband had been treating her like shite for just as long, her kids had moved abroad and she had questioned much of their actions there, and her best friend, Harry Potter, had died twenty-five years ago just after being placed in charge of the DMLE.

Hermione's life had never been easy, nor particularly happy. She had grown up a lonely child with no friends. Hogwarts and magic were supposed to change her life but they had not. It had taken being attacked by a troll for her to make a friend and what a friend he had been. Harry was a man among boys and had quickly become her world. Somewhere along the way, Ron Weasley had wormed his way in and she had seemingly fallen for him. She said seemingly because considering his actions toward her and Harry over the years, not to mention leaving them during the hunt in the middle of a War…

And the years since had strained the two even further. She wondered why she had ever loved the worm as he had proven himself to be. Especially when he was charged for Harry's murder. A small part of Hermione had died that day. In the years since, she had not been nearly as productive. She was still the highest ranked Unspeakable, but not to the level prior. She had not managed any great sociopolitical changes. In short, Hermione's life had more or less ended when Harry's had.

And then she had learned of what had become of both Harry and her own children. They had apparently come together, becoming the Council. It was a collective of dark witches and wizards, but Hermione had discovered that in truth, it was just their kids running plans to topple wizarding governments. The Council had been far more dangerous and more successful than Voldemort ever could have been. They had begun in the US before then taking South America. The Pacific Islands fell next before moving to Australia. That was when Hermione had become involved. She had not made the connections between the children and the Council, but when her own parents had been attacked and killed, she moved to investigate. What she had learned had been heartbreaking and had led the now elder witch to lead the charge against her own flesh and blood.

And it had led to her death when her own daughter managed to sneak through her shields and cast the killing curse at point blank range.

Which led Hermione to waking here. In what seemed to be a tunnel. As Hermione surveyed her surroundings, she smiled at the light end of the tunnel.

"Don't go toward the light!" Hermione swung around and with a girlish squeal that did not match her older body, threw herself at the voice coming from her mother and father standing behind her.

"DAD! MUM!" For several moments, the three Grangers cried and held one another. After composing herself, Hermione spoke.

"So is this…I men, did I…well, you know?"

"There is our eloquent daughter." Dan Granger spoke with a grin on his face. Hermione smiled back even as tears once more formed. She had been slain by her own children. They said love was blind, but this seemed a bit extreme. Emma Granger smacked her husband on his shoulder before speaking.

"Now play nice Dan, we get to see our lovely daughter so you had better behave. Now Hermione, there is a great deal we are supposed to tell you based on what we have been watching. Some we don't really understand, but we were told it was important for you to hear."

Still fighting back her tears, Hermione wiped the painfully away. Her parents had spent the first decade following the war cutting off contact from her. It had hurt a great deal, but they had been rather upset over her actions in removing them from the war. It had taken time, but they had rebuilt a relationship over the years, even if Dan and Emma remained in Australia. Stifling another sniffle, she turned to face her parents.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Excellent! You are, from what we have been told, the final and newest piece of the puzzle!"

"Puzzle?"

"Yes. Apparently it has to do with your world. Something went wrong and the person who was supposed to save it failed." Hermione began chewing on her lip. She, Ron, and Harry had saved the wizarding world, but apparently there was supposed to be someone else? Seeing she was in thought, Emma spoke to cut through.

"Apparently, this person was supposed to save the world from some guy…Voldemort I think? He and his soul mate were then supposed to join forces. Something to do with dark and light magic I think? Then there was talk about modern meeting tradition. Does this make any sense to you sweetheart?" Emma looked to see her daughter focused on her. They had watched everything and knew all that had happened, but Fate was requiring a bit of ambiguity for things to work apparently.

"Yes, there as someone who was supposed to save us the trouble of ending Tom Riddle. They were supposed to meet their soul mate and the two would represent light and dark magic. They would also, it sounds like, have a political impact by one standing for wizarding tradition and one for modernizing everything. Ultimately, that seems not to have worked, correct?"

After nodding, Dan continued the tale.

"Because of all you have given to try and correct things, and because the world is so far out of balance, the Three have decided to make a few changes. They have decided to do something which has not occurred in well over a millennium. They plan to create a magical triad. You shall be added to the mix as the third soul mate. One soul mate shall be the representation of dark magic, similar to Morgan le Fey. The original defeater of Voldemort shall be the Grey, the balance of the mates. And finally shall be the newest part. Since the original light piece of the tunnel has a new understanding and now lives the Grey, they need a new light. You shall be this, their Nimue."

"Nimue wasn't really light, dad."

"You have to remember, Hermione, you are thinking of these as they are defined today. Good and evil does not have the same meaning as light and dark. They two are different. Nimue was the quintessential light magic user. Morgan le Fey was the mistress of dark magic. Myrddin was indeed the balance of the two. While Morgan and Nimue were the mistresses of their elements and had power to spare, Myrddin had great knowledge of each and the power to force the others to submit as needed. However, the other two together could overcome Myrddin. It was a system of checks and balances between the two."

The discussion paused, waiting while Hermione took all of this in.

"But then what will it mean if we are given this power?"

"Understand Hermione, this power must be earned. The souls must bond for it to be found. And a soul bond requires a kiss of pure love. And you will not find this power until you bond with both mates. This does not mean you are going back undefended. You will return with your current power and knowledge intact. But as for finding your soul mates and changing the world, that will be up to you."

"But then how will I find them?"

"Well, we can give you some knowledge, but before we get there, we must discuss your children."

Hermione froze. Her kids. Harry's. They had set themselves up to become rulers of the world. They had slain grandparents as well as parents. How could they have grown to be so cruel?

"Indeed, your children. Harry knew before he died that something was off. But he did not know what it was until he died. They share something in common with Voldemort."

Hermione's brain was working overtime. What on earth could her kids possibly share with Voldemort. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"He did, didn't he. That sanctimonious son of a –"

"Language, Hermione."

"Sorry Mother, but he did, didn't he? Ronald was potioning me."

"And Harry, with his mother's help."

"But how could they do that to us! Was Ginny involved? She did cheat on him. What about the twins? They were potion masters by 14."

"Slow down dear. Yes, Ron and Molly were involved. They were the only ones. But it wasn't their plan. The rest of the family had no idea, even Ginny. She did love Harry on some level, but not on the right level."

"Then who…NO!"

"Dear?"

"The only one who could possibly convinced Molly to do something so dangerous would be Dumbledore…"

At her mother's nod, Hermione felt her world crashing around her. Her family could not experience love because the Wesley's had used a love potion on her. The same was true of Harry and his kids. And more than that, the man Harry had named one of his children for was one of the people responsible for them being in that position. How could family of all people do that to them, especially one who was as caring as the Weasleys?

"Hermione?" When her father's voice cut through her thoughts, Hermione quickly rubbed her eyes as dry as she could.

"Sorry dad, it is just a lot to take in. Umm, so what happens now?"

"Now? Now you go back, find your soul mates, have kids who can love this time, stop Ron, Molly, and Dumbledore from potioning you and Harry, stop Voldemort, and of course change the world. Easy as pie." He was grinning at his daughter. As he was speaking, he had watched the fire reignite behind her eyes. It was a thing he loved to see and it had been missing all too much since she had lost Harry. While he really wished he could tell her about both soul mates, he knew there was only so much he could say.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Excellent. First thing you should know is that while all three soul mates have gone back in time, each of you only knows one part of the triad outside of yourselves. This means you must find one another to learn who the third part is. And the only time you can reveal the truth is when sharing that pure love kiss. When that is done, you shall unlock the power of the triad. You, oh daughter of mine, shall become the beacon of the light.

"Now for your soul mates. The Grey will love you and you will love him, we promise. And he will find you, so have faith. As for the other part, you will find her in short order. You will be surprised, shocked, and probably angry. While we cannot blame you for these reactions, keep in mind that forgiveness is essential. Your soul mate shall be the first woman you recognize from a table other than your own upon your return."

That was the last Hermione heard. While she wished desperately to stay with her parents and escape the terrible thing the world had been for her, but living beside Harry had proven to her she could never take the easy way out. She would be strong. Harry should never have had to face Voldemort, and if she could change that she would.

No matter what they said about soul mates and who she came to love, Harry was special. She would always love that boy.

It was a shock when Hermione opened her eyes as the tunnel faded. She was suddenly in a much shorter and slightly less developed body. She could feel her body being less destroyed than it had been. The scar from the DOM was gone, as was the carving from Bellatrix in her arm. While she was not ashamed, she had hidden these scars whenever she could. Being back without them was something of a dream come true and Hermione would not look a gift horse in the mouth.

She returned to her senses just in time to hear Harry's name called. She watched as he reluctantly stood. She remembered this well and she would not let him stand alone. She smiled with concern in her eyes as she reached out to squeeze his hand. His eyes met hers as he squeezed back. There was a passion in his eyes she could not quite place, but at least he knew she would not abandon him. And right now, she knew that was what he needed.

As Hermione watched him go, she turned to collect her thoughts. And in that instant, she wished she had not.

Sitting at the Ravenclaw table, decked out in blue and bronze, with a look of confusion on her face, was Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked to be roughly their age, but after being tortured by her, Hermione was unlikely to forget that face and those eyes. In that moment she felt a righteous anger coursing through her chest as she fought to keep control of her emotions.

And in that moment, her father's words about forgiveness and soul mates kicked in.

"No fucking way." Hermione chided herself for language in her own head, at a complete loss for what was happening. The very woman who had taken pleasure to carve a terrible word into her arm was apparently meant to be her soul mate in stopping Voldemort? Something there really did not add up. How the hell could THAT bitch fight on their side?

Hermione continued to consider all of this, lost in her own thoughts as she followed the crowd, making her way to the Gryffindor tower. She moved automatically as she entered to sit by a window. Thoughts raged in her head as she sat and waited for the guest of honor to join. Hermione did not know what was coming in the future, but right in that moment, she desperately needed a hug and the only person she felt could offer her that hug was not currently in the room.

Bellatrix may, apparently, be her soul mate at some point in the future, but right now she needed a hug from her best friend, Harry Potter, who she had not seen in twenty-five years.

Hermione was so distraught she did not notice anything else until she suddenly found herself swept up into a hug. She had not even realized she had been crying until she felt the strong arm pat her gently on the back and calloused hands gently drying her tears.

"Shhh, easy there Hermione. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Yes, Hermione may have a huge challenge before her, but she once more had Harry Potter in her life. When she stood by his side, she felt she could do anything. She gleefully let out a sigh as she settled into his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4: The Triad

After a few hours of talking where Hermione reminded him she would stand by him no matter what and he relished in the feeling of her attention, Harry had to admit to himself. Sirius may have told him he had another soul mate out there, but Hermione was certainly the perfect soul mate for him. She had been his everything. Through the chaos of returning to the Wizarding world and then fighting a war, she had been his rock. Through tough times and lost battles at the ministry, she had been his point of reference.

Harry had known that night she called him to cry about Ron that he was in love with her. But at that point it was too late. Wizarding Marriages were permanent and seeing as Ron and Ginny were purebloods, society would side with them for any other transgressions, such as adultery. That was why Ginny got away with it. But beyond that, Harry had wanted to be there for his kids and put on a strong face to try and help everyone navigate the process.

So he had done his best to remain friends with Hermione. He had stood by her through her own challenges. He had fought political battles for her whenever he could, willing to throw the full weight of his hyphenated titles behind her because she was Hermione.

In the end it had not mattered. He had failed her. She had been beaten by Ron and was being pushed out of the ministry by the purebloods. She was facing similar struggles with her children as Harry was and after considering what he knew of his own brood, it was not a long jump to make to know what was going on with her own.

It did not matter what it took, Harry would be there for her. She would be successful this time around. And she was his soul mate. It was the least he could do.

Harry arrived in the fourth-year boys room just in time to hear Ron ranting to Dean and Seamus.

"I mean honestly, how could that selfish bastard not tell his best friend how he did it? He and I could have been champions together! I am the only reason he is still alive after all. I mean if it wasn't for-"

All talk died as the three realized Harry had just entered the room. Considering all he had learned and that when Harry had last seen Ron, it was with the red head casting the killing curse in his direction, he could really do without this confrontation.

That said, if the moron did anything to harm or insult Hermione, all bets were off.

"If it wasn't for you then what, Ron? Do tell, this sounds good." Harry had a silky drawl as he leaned casually against the door frame. He had perfected that voice when dealing with dark wizards. By the time he made senior auror, most would run just at the sight of him or the sound of his voice, he was considered that dangerous.

"Well…ummm…you know what, you should have just told me. At least me. We are best mates, aren't we?"

"I thought we were. But then a best mate would believe me when I honestly tell him I did not put my name in the Goblet. And apparently you feel I did that and you are, for some line of thought, the reason I am still alive. Considering you were incapacitated for our last adventure and nearly obliviated in the one before that, I would love to hear how you are the reason I am still alive."

The two ex-best mates stood and stared off. Harry appeared relaxed, but one with careful observation could see he already had his wand in his hand. Dean and Seamus cautiously moved to their own beds as the two faced off. Ron's temper was legendary, but Harry had the power to back his up. Finally, Ron broke the tension as he rolled over in bed and drew the covers up.

"Wormtail would be proud."

Harry covered his gobsmacked look well. Ron, of all people, referring to someone else as a traitor? That was rich. It was also preposterous.

With those tired thoughts, Harry had drawn himself into bed, letting Morpheus take him.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Hermione lay in bed, unable to find peace. She trusted her parents. If they told her something, it was true. It was part of why she had been able to rebuild a relationship with them. They had not accused her nor magic for the rift that had formed. They blamed it on poor choices as a teenager. And they admitted, finally, that it was probably for the best no matter how much they had hated it. That had allowed her to reconnect with her parents.

And that was why she trusted what they told her.

But now, here she was. She sat in her fourteen-year-old, buck toothed, bushy haired body once more. While Hermione was far from vain, age had been good to her. It allowed her to leave the demons behind and focus on life. She still maintained her enthusiasm for books and knowledge, but no longer being able to be teased for having beaver like teeth nor hair which could not be controlled had been a boon to her self-esteem. And now that was all gone, years away.

Seeing Harry had left her heart hurting. She desperately wanted nothing more than to wrap the boy in cotton and hide him until it was all over. She had seen the man he had become. Hell, she knew the man he already was. These trials were the things that gave him the will to overcome even Voldemort's Imperius Curse. It was living through all of this that had given him the conviction to march into Kingsley's office and punch the much larger man in the face when the then minister had decided not to permanently remove all marked death eaters.

It was this man who had stolen her heart, despite potions, from one Ronald Weasley. He had, even as an eleven-year-old boy, had the strength of character to jump on the back of a rampaging troll to defend her. Hermione had known then that she would follow him anywhere he asked. Of course it was during fourth year the first time she had realized the one place she had hoped to follow him was the one place he would never go. Her unrequited love for one Harry James Potter was one place her heart still hurt. Sure he had been potioned, but he never loved her that way.

And apparently it did not matter. She had to find these soul mates in order to stop Voldemort before he could attack her Harry. She would do whatever she could to stand between the madman and Harry.

The thought of soul mates returned her to what she had learned. Apparently one of those people who was supposed to connect with to find this great power was a witch who had been the bane of her existence. One Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione had no earthly idea how the wicked witch had returned and even how she was their age. What she did know was that working with, let alone loving her, would be impossible. The bitch had carved words into her arm! She had killed Sirius, Harry's only remaining family and Bella's own cousin! And what she had done to Neville?!

How did Fate honestly expect her to overcome all this to work with, let alone come to love the evil witch.

As Hermione cried herself out behind silenced curtains, she faded finally to sleep.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Bella was silently stealing out of the Ravenclaw tower. When she had returned, the first name she heard was the one name she dreaded. Harry Potter. The little boy was apparently supposed to be her soul mate, or some ridiculous notion like that. And there was supposed to be another mate out there for both of them to bond to? And this other mate was supposed to be of light magic. What rubbish!

Bella had been pondering this all the way back to the Ravenclaw tower. Ravenclaw, in opposition to other houses, offered small individual rooms for each member. These were small and only included a wardrobe, bed, and desk, but they were enough. As Bella came to her room, she noted the name on the door.

 _Bella Black_

She knew the magic of the castle. Nicknames could not appear on the doors, nor could shortened names. What was shown on the door was her official name. That meant that somehow, in this time stream, she was Bella Black instead of the feared Bellatrix Lestrange.

With her thoughts in pure chaos, Bella entered the room. All considerations froze as her eyes fell on the mirror next to her wardrobe.

The aged and calloused Bellatrix who had died as a wraith of her formed self was no more. Before her was Bella at fourteen. She had the strong aristocratic face the Black line was renowned for. Her black locks flowed in waves down her back, their silkiness apparent in their shine. Her skin was no longer greying and wrinkling from disabuse in Azkaban. It was back to its soft alabaster look.

While she still had some growing up to do, one could easily see the gorgeous figure Bellatrix once had. She was nearing the end of puberty in this body, so she was rather well developed, but there were still a few more years until she stopped. Beyond that, she was no longer emaciated.

But it was the eyes which drew Bella's attention. No longer sunken and haunted, these eyes were hers once more. Two violet orbs stared back from the reflective glass. These orbs shown with a bright light, not the anger of a life wasted, the depression of years spent tormented by dementors, nor the manic look of one hell bent on serving her master.

These were her eyes.

All of this led Bella to where she now stood. Her life had changed and she needed to understand it. She was sneaking her way into the library in order to peruse the collection of past Daily Prophets to see what she could learn. Hopefully they had something on Bella Black.

An hour later found Bella almost in tears as she returned to the tower. She had once been the proud eldest daughter of the pureblood elite. She married into another pure line and served for the betterment of the pureblood agenda. All of the had changed.

Bella Black, as opposed to Bellatrix Lestrange, was the youngest daughter of Cygnus Black. The eldest, Cassiopia Lestrange, was everything Bella had once been. Her 'elder' sisters, Narcissa and Andromeda were both well away from Hogwarts. In fact, Bella was the same age as her nephew Draco.

And her life was even more varied than it had been. She was born in the waning years of Cygnus' life, well after the death of Druella, to one Stenia Selwyn. The younger pureblood had apparently been in a bad place with her family and the scandal behind Bella's birth had led to a great number of complications for the Blacks and Selwyns. As such, Bella had not been highly welcomed to the family.

That said, she was still second in their year.

Second was a struggle for Bella. She had easily outclassed the rest of the group from her time at Hogwarts. It was a title often thrown around, but she was the brightest witch of her generation. Sure Evans and Granger had been classed as such over the following two decades, but it was something Bella had taken pride in.

And now she would have to compete with the mud…ok, muggleborn Granger.

She was really going to have to work on that. If she expected to be anything more than a somewhat bastard child of her father, she would need to join forces with Potter and this other mysterious soul mate. Insulting his friends would do very little to help her figure this out.

With her thoughts in chaos, Bella slowly and silently made her way back to the Ravenclaw tower.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Harry had once more avoided the crowds at breakfast the next morning. He had snuck down to Black Lake just as students were allowed to leave the dorms. He really could do without this chaos again. But of course Hermione had already offered to stand by him. And that alone would give Harry the strength to fight his way through all of this.

Harry was shaken from his musings by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the chocolate eyes he had come to know so well. He saw fear and concern in those eyes. It warmed his heart to know she cared for him so deeply. And it was something Harry would never forget and, if he could help it, never betray. He had admitted it to himself the night before and reaffirmed it as she stood there offering him food and strength.

Harry Potter was in love with Hermione Granger.

As a look of caring passed, Hermione sat beside her Green eyed friend. Truth be told, she knew she loved him. But it did not matter, because she had to join her soul mates in order to move the world forward. And if soul mates were anything like stories portrayed them as, then her fighting them by trying to care for someone else wouldn't matter.

She loved Harry Potter, but more importantly, she needed him alive, even if he would never be hers.

"So, how are you?" Hermione's voice cut through as she sat beside him.

"Considering, I think I'm pretty good. Ron thinks I am as bad as Wormtail, so he won't be much help."

Hermione snorted at this. If only he knew what Ron became in the future, he would dump the bigot now. Harry, of course, knew he and Hermione knew the future but he found himself, try as he might, unable to mention that to his bushy haired friend now. Something he could not overcome drew him away and stopped him every time he tried to mention this to Hermione. He knew he was going to have to find a way to convince her he loved her and it was ok for her to do the same. He needed to do that to find this third mystical partner.

"It's ok, Harry. We can do this. We will come through it in one piece." She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry simply sat there basking in the warmth. Both were beginning to relax from their…odd situations when they heard a voice neither wanted to hear.

"Umm, hi. Mind if I join you?"

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Bella had been wandering the grounds, trying to avoid people as she got her head on straight. Not that it really mattered in the long run, seeing as most people apparently avoided her. The purebloods seemed to see her as a stain on their honor if their comments were anything to go by and it seemed she was still rather bigoted herself, if the avoidance of the half bloods and muggleborns was anything to go by.

She had come across one odd young witch. Bella had gone down early to try and get in and out of the Great Hall before the rush. She had just started to load her plate when she felt someone else plop down beside her. While she was slightly annoyed, seeing as there was no one else at the table and this person sat directly beside her, she kept her focus on her plate.

"You seem to have a severe Wrackspurt infestation." Bella looked up into a shining pair of silver eyes. Being entirely unsure of how to react herself, she did the next best thing. She sat there gaping like a fish.

"Oh, don't worry. You are much older than you were even just yesterday before the feast."

Bella froze. If this girl knew that, could that mean…But Regulus told her the soul mates could not say anything to one another until they shared a kiss of pure love.

As if that was ever going to happen. Even if she could find a way for herself to fall for the wimpy little scrawny kid, she had done far too much to him, let alone his little muggleborn friend for Potter to ever trust her, let alone love her.

For some strange reason, that thought made her incredibly sad. As she felt tears trying to form in her eyes, she felt the young witches hand on her shoulder.

"Don't fret. Everything will work out Bella. Or Bellatrix if you prefer, but since that is not your name, I have no idea why you would want me to call you that. Not that it matters. Have faith in your soul mate. He is made of sterner stuff than you give him credit for. But know patience is magical." The blond had leaned in close to share all of this conspiratorially. As she leaned back, she spoke a little louder.

"I'm Luna, by the way. Now get out of here before people tease you for sitting with Loony Lovegood."

As Bella stood, she saw the sad look in Luna's eyes. Well, she was going to have to change that. Not to mention the girl seemed to know things she should not. It could come in handy or be a complete disaster. Regardless, she would need to keep a close eye on her. With those thoughts, Bella had departed the Great Hall, seeking the green-eyed seeker.

After a lap through parts of the castle, she made her way outside. It was there where she came across him seated beneath a tree by the lake. He was seated beside his muggleborn friend. When did that become her way of thinking of the, she considered to herself. It took several minutes of debating with herself before stepping into their line of sight and saying hi.

"Umm, hi. Mind if I join you?"

When Harry set eyes on Bellatrix, his first reaction was to draw his wand. He had been told things would change, but this was too much. The very woman who had tortured his precious Hermione, the one who had killed his godfather, she stood there quietly asking if she could sit with them as if nothing had happened. How dare she! But then he had to consider, this was not necessarily the same Bella as it had been before. This Bella, from the looks of her, had never tortured nor killed anyone.

Hermione's reaction was very similar, if a tad slower than Harry's. Her thoughts were on the idea that this was one of her soul mates, but she was shocked at the violent reaction from Harry. After a tense second, Harry lowered his wand with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that, I've been a bit on edge since last night." Harry quickly covered up. He indicated the ground beside them. "Please have a seat. What can I do for you, Miss…?"

"Black. Bella Black. But please call me Bella. And I just want you to know I know you did not put your name in the Goblet." Bella was doing her best to remember all she had later heard from Tom Riddle and Wormtail about that blasted tournament. Every detail might help. She knew the school had turned on Harry and he would need friends. It seemed the bushy haired girl would be staying, so Bella would play nice.

"And it is nice to meet you as well, miss?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry Potter."

Bella noticed neither gave her the right to call them by their first names. Apparently she was hated here as well. Of course she had expected as much from Potter.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you both. I know I may not be much, but if you like, I would be honored to help you train."

It was Hermione who answered after a few minutes. The young brunette witch knew Bella was from the future. And one of her soul mates. This meant she could either be incredibly helpful, she was a brilliant if insane witch after all, or could derail everything from the start.

"I think we would be honored."

The three settled into an obviously uncomfortable discussion of "Getting to know one another" where the three soul mates sat, none knowing this was the triad the Three had created.


	5. Chapter 5: Leading to the First Task

The next few weeks were painfully slow for the trio. Beyond that, as much tension as there was between Bella and the other two, that was nothing compared to the reactions he was getting from the rest of the school.

Just as in the previous timeline, Harry was ostracized. Gryffindor supported him as a Lion, but very few would associate with him beyond required interactions. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were rude, an odd reaction from the typically dormant Badgers and aloof Claws. And Slytherin, well they were as rude as ever.

Harry soon found he had few friends, but still more than his previous experience.

The day following their meeting by the lake, Bella cornered Harry while Hermione was off in Arithmency.

"Mr. Potter, can I speak with you?"

Harry looked at her warily. There was definitely a huff of annoyance in her voice, one which left Harry nervous to be near the insane witch. But there was something which finally made him relent. As he stood watching, Harry found that Bella was as nervous as him, shifting her weight from foot to foot. He nodded his acceptance.

"Alright, this way."

As the two moved into a classroom, Harry closed the door. His eyebrow raised when Bella cast silencing charms on the door.

"Planning on this being a loud meeting?"

Then Harry heard something he had never expected. He heard Bella snort in laughter. And it was not the insane cackle which had come to represent her so thoroughly. This was soft and nearly musical. Harry felt drawn to it. And so he shook those thoughts from his head.

"No, not unless you want it to." There was a bit of a glint in her eyes as she smiled at him. Harry was at a bit of a loss. A part of him was amused and curious at this action while the part of him remembering the wicked witch she became was thoroughly grossed out. He settled on a pointed glare, indicating she should continue.

"Well, I asked you here for a reason."

"So I assumed." Harry could see the annoyed look reappear. He had no idea what was on this witch's mind, but he had no intention of making this a simple thing for her. With a frustrated sigh, Bella continued.

"I need to tell you something."

"So tell."

"I…I…ugh."

"Oh really?"

"Why must you be so infuriating!"

"I have done no such thing."

There was a tense moment as the Harry of the previous timeline stood off against the insane Bellatrix once more. The two faced off, the anger pure and unblemished showing in their eyes. It was Bella who broke first, seeing as she knew about Harry and what she would need to do. She dropped her eyes before childishly stamping her foot.

"Fine, look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." This intrigued Harry. He watched for a moment before responding.

"Sorry for What?"

"Sorry for how I have treated you and your friends."

The tension rose once more as Bella sat and waited. This was the first time she had ever asked for forgiveness. Well, the first time since leaving Hogwarts and the first time she meant it sincerely since she had been 13.

That was a strange thought. Since when was she honestly sorry to Potter and that mu..ggleborn witch. Bella felt herself confused over this experience. Being truly sorry was one thing, but to genuinely feel that way toward someone who just a few short months ago for herself she had been trying to capture, torture, and kill with gleeful abandon? This new life was hell on her emotions. She felt tears even forming in her eyes as she waited, desperate for a response from Harry.

What the hell was wrong with her.

Harry watched the witch. He had hated her in the previous timeline and had no idea what she had done in this one. That said, her apology seemed sincere, another odd thought for the hardened warrior. The question now was could he forgive this version of Bella. She had not done all of those things and if things went this direction, perhaps he could stop her from doing so.

If only Hermione had been there to hear the apology from her soul mate.

"Alright. Thank you Miss Black."

"Bella please."

There was another tense moment. Harry turned and raised his wand to bring her wards down.

"We shall see."

Then he was out the door. Bella felt her shoulders drop. She was desperate for Harry to approve of her. She was so confused as to why this mattered so much to her, but damn it all, it did. It took another five minutes for Bella to realize she was crying.

That was when Luna found her.

The odd blond entered wearing no shoes and her cloak was drawn close around her.

"What's wrong Bella?"

Bella tensed as she heard the other girl. Her shoulders hiked up even higher when she felt the small blonde's hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing." Bella sniffled out, attempting to run out. She was surprised at the strength of Luna, who stood a head shorter than the tall Bella, who managed to hold the older girl in place.

"If you say so. But trust your soul mates. The world will need you. Patience will lead you there." With that, the small girl just offered a bright smile before skipping off, out of the room. She left a completely flustered, teary eyed Bella behind.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Hermione was returning to the Gryffindor tower, searching for Harry when she heard voices which made her cringe. She dropped behind a pillar and peeked around to observe.

"Come now, _dearest_ aunt Bella. Whatever do you think you are doing. You think the scarhead would ever descend to your level? Trying to speak with him alone?" Hermione watched the once insane witch not even raise her head against the blond's words. She did not react as he continued to insult her. It was her reaction to his next words, however, that shocked Hermione.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Potter is a loss at this point, a complete was-" His words ended abruptly as Bella's fist connected with Draco's chin. Before anyone could react, Bella had whipped out her wand and had it trained on Draco's body guards.

"Don't even think about it boys. Allow me a moment of peace to speak with my dear nephew here." As her glare hardened, Hermione watched the two boys turn tail and flee. She had to lean in close to hear Bella's next words.

"Never insult Harry Potter in my presence." Hermione saw the look of terror on Draco's face attempt to turn into a sneer.

"When I am Lord Black, you will regret this. You shall be Bella Noname!" Hermione had to stop herself from laughing at his declaration. She knew from the previous timeline that Harry, through his grandmother, held the superior claim to the Black title and also know that Sirius had managed to name Harry as such in his will. While Harry had been unable to claim his title until after the war, it had indeed fallen to him despite the challenges from the Malfoys. Malfoy was in for quite a shock.

"Do it then, Draco. But never dream of insulting Harry Potter in my presence again. Because regardless of my name, we both know very well who would win in a duel."

Hermione watched as Draco scampered across the floor. She smelled the distinct hint of urine and had to once more suspend her laughter. It was the scene before her which confused her. After Draco disappeared, Bella had collapsed on her knees. Hermione was certain she heard sniffling. She had no idea why she felt she needed to support this witch. She knew the Bella was supposed to be one of her soul mates and as such had her memories. That made it weird in itself that the Black haired witch was challenging Draco. It was made worse that this Bella remembered everything she had done to torture, maim, and kill people. But something drew Hermione forth.

Hermione fought it for all she was worth, but finally settled on the simplest action.

She strode around the corner and kneeled before Bella could sprint off. The two sat for a moment before Bella finally met Hermione's eyes. It was something the brunette had never expected to see. There was pain there. Agony. Fear.

Hermione reached out and placed one hand on the witch's shoulder before she spoke.

"Thank you, first, for defending Harry. And second, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Hermione then stood and offered her hand to aid Bella in standing as well. With great reluctance, the older witch grabbed the offered hand and stood as well. Without another word, the two left for the library, seeking a mutual mate that was unknown to one of them.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

So Harry's life had continued. What began as a small trio was soon joined by a very shy Neville. He dragged a very red and very apologetic Hannah who in turn pulled along one Susan Bones. It took a week of studying together and ignoring one another for the red-headed Hufflepuff to finally relent to at least looking at Harry and another before they spoke words to one another. The red-headed twins were not far behind, apologizing to Harry.

Luna randomly plopping down at their table was entirely expected yet unexpected. She had placed herself there and simply smiled as she withdrew her parchments and papers. The rest of the group watched the odd Ravenclaw for a moment, but when Harry, Hermione, Bella, and Luna all then broke out into laughter, the tension left and Luna was welcomed into the group.

The addition that really messed everything up was one Daphne Greengrass. She had sat and in a very strange show shyly asked if she could study with them. While she still would glare and avoid the group during class and outside of studying, she was rather open in their small sessions. It was truly strange for Harry.

And then the dreaded potions class was upon them.

While showing off his buttons, Draco managed to get insulted by Harry and threw spells without thinking. Harry ducked, and once more Hermione's teeth began to grow. There was a gasp, but Harry never drew his wand. He simply turned and began to lead Hermione off.

"Potter! Where do you think you are going?!" Snape's voice ringing in his ears made Harry flush with anger. It took every ounce of his mental concentration not to explode.

"Taking a hexed Hermione to the hospital wing to have her teeth fixed."

"What is there to fix? And that will be twenty points from Gryffindor and three nights of detention!"

"And after I complete that, I shall be reporting to the Deputy Headmistress about this situation. I'm sure she will find it unamusing."

"Get back here Potter! I have not dismissed you!" Snape shouted at the retreating form of Harry Potter. The young man simply kept walking with his arm around Harmione before calling back.

"You really should learn the rules of Hogwarts and this tournament, Mr. Snape. I am excused from all classes and as of this moment you are no longer my professor. Good day sir."

Harry was gone before Snape could retort. Harry had learned a few things in his time with the Aurors. For one, he had learned that discipline within Hogwarts was the responsibility of the Deputy Headmistress. Certainly other professors could institute it, but according to the by-laws, students could appeal decisions to the deputy. The deputy would review the case and could overturn the professor's decision. If the decision of the professor was confirmed, the student could appeal no higher. If the decision was overturned, the professor could appeal to the headmaster, but to then overturn the decision required proof and the entire scenario had to be reported to the board of governors. Harry knew Snape had no proof and therefore the rules, should they be followed, would side with him.

In addition, there was the Tri-Wizard Tournament rules. The Ministry had tried to re-implement this while he was head auror and decided a previous champion was the perfect person to place in charge of security. Harry disagreed. Kingsley required it. So Harry ha dread, re-read, and memorized the rules of the tournament from his time as a student. As a champion, Harry could participate in any lessons offered by the hosting school he wished. While he could be reprimanded by instructors from any institution involved, he could only be punished by the staff of the school the champion came from. It had taken years, but Harry had determined that this meant only staff from the fictitious school he had been entered under could actually discipline him. In addition, he and those deemed his trainers (up to three individuals) would be allowed free reign of the host school's library and a training space. Harry had plans to put this to good use.

Right after he got Hermione to the Hospital Wing.

And reported to McGongall.

Harry heard panting behind him as they reached the wing and immediately knew he had forgotten something else.

"Harry….come….required….wands….gasp"

"Collin, calm down. Breathe." Harry deposited Hermione on a bed and moved to get Pomfrey while Collin caught his breath. As he returned with the Medi-witch, the younger man had finally begun to calm down.

"Harry, I was sent…to get you for the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony." Collin said all this while drawing himself up to demonstrate as much dignity as he could. Harry smiled. The boy was small, skinny, short, and looked terrified. But he was trying.

"Ok, let's go." He turned back to Hermione. "I'll see you later, ok?" He saw her nod at him just before Pomfrey began to reduce the size of her teeth. He could see no tears there, which he found curious but let go for the time being.

It was thirty minutes later when Neville, Hannah, Susan, Daphne, and Luna dragging a reluctant Bella arrived in the wing to see how Hermione was doing. As she smiled at them, the others all grinned back. They each offered their congratulations, but things got weird when Bella stepped forward.

"Ummm…so…"

"Yeah…"

"Look, I'm glad you are alright." It was then that Bella did something Hermione never expected. Her one-time torturer stepped forward and gave Hermione a quick hug, whispering into her ear.

"Please be careful. You mean a lot to us." After the unexpected statement, Bella stepped back while Hermione was still processing. The group moved to leave the wing and find a table in the library. It was here that Harry found them later, but with Hermione oddly enough not staring into a book.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Harry arrived at the Weighing of the Wands annoyed. The entire ceremony went similar to last time, except that Harry did not allow himself to get pulled aside at the beginning nor the end by Rita. This, of course, annoyed the reporter to no end. Harry knew he may come to regret that. But just now, it did not matter.

It was after the ceremony, when he watched McGongall and Dumbledore stride toward him purposefully that he became concerned.

"Hello Professors, can I help you?"

"Indeed Harry, my boy. I heard some rather…concerning statements from Professor Snape. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Only to the Deputy Headmistress as I am appealing my punishments and according to school by-laws, you must remain impartial incase Mr. Snape should choose to appeal later. Of course, we could skip all of this seeing as I am a champion and Mr. Snape is unable to do more than reprimand me."

"That is Professor Snape, Harry, and as he is your potions master, he can indeed punish you for breaking the rules."

"What rules sir? And why did Mr. Malfoy not receive a punishment for hexing someone, which _professor_ Snape watched. I can gladly offer the memory."

"Now I don't think-"

"No, I do believe that is an excellent idea, Mr Potter. Wouldn't you agree Albus, that we should follow the school rules?"

Dumbledore seemed rather annoyed at McGongall taking Harry's side so he decided to take a different track.

"What do you mean that Professor Snape can only reprimand you?"

"Simple sir. According to your own tournament rules, I am merely a visiting student this year. As such, I am allowed to participate in any school classes I wish, skip any I find unnecessary, and my three trainers fall into the same brackets. I should inform you this includes Hermione Granger, Bella Black, and Luna Lovegood." Harry had no idea what made him include those three, but it seemed like the correct choice.

"The tournament rules? What is the meaning of this, Mr. Potter?" Harry could see McGongall getting annoyed. She had at least not wanted him to compete, whether she believed him or not.

"Simply, Professor. I was entered under the rules as a participant from a fourth school. Since my own headmaster, or at least he was at the time, deemed I had to complete, he and the ministry noted I was from this fourth school. The rules of the tournament, which I assume all the faculty have been given since it may affect them so much this year, note that as such, I can only be punished by staff of my own institution. I can be reprimanded by others, but they cannot punish myself or my designated trainers. In addition, the rules stipulate that myself and my trainers must have free access to both the library and a training ground."

Dumbledore was nervous. Harry Potter with that sort of freedom and access was dangerous, but add in the three smartest witches of the generation and things just became far more deadly. He needed Harry weak and willing to serve as a martyr. This would never do. How could he flip that?

"I apologize Mr. Potter, but we will need time to determine if this is true or not. I shall approach the other judges-"

"No need sir, I have already clarified with Madame Maxime, Headmaster Kakaroff, And both Ministry judges. The, begrudgingly, all agree that is what the rules state. Since I have four of the five stating such, it really does not matter what you find sir. And you should also note that you, as my legal guardian, have recognized me as an adult. I thank you for that, by the way. The ministry has already been informed. Susan Bones connected me with her aunt for that one. To think, all the needed was a memory of you saying I had to compete."

Harry smiled at the two bewildered professors. McGongall seemed torn between yelling at him for not following the rules and yet impressed he had done so much to ensure he was while Dumbledore simply looked like he wanted to be sick.

"Is there anything else, professors?"

"No, that will be All Mr. Potter. And seeing as you are not a student of Hogwarts in this competition, please feel free to come to me with any clarifying questions I can answer." McGongall's offer made Harry smile. He left to find his friends.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

It was three nights later, three days before the first task when Harry was approached about joining Hagrid that night in the forest. Harry had his memories confirmed as there stood four dragons, waiting for the participants.

He smiled as he returned to bed. He would inform Cedric, Fleur, and Krum tomorrow though he was rather certain that two of them already knew.

He was not just seeking to survive this time through.

He was going to win.

And he would do it with style.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Task

Bella was pissed. She had recently discovered why Luna always seemed to dress so strangely and to say it was bullying was an understatement. Bella knew when it came to torture and cruelty, she had little room to admonish anyone, but to treat a twelve-year-old in such a way was disturbing.

Of course, Bella had not noticed her own attitude and beliefs shifting in recent weeks.

When she thought back to her time as Bellatrix, Bella found herself in tears. She had been a cruel person. She did terrible things and as she got to know Hermione, she knew there was no good reason supporting her beliefs.

So when Bella had discovered the torture that Luna Lovegood was going through, she had decided to take it upon herself to stand up for the lonely blond.

Of course it was far easier said than done. Bella herself had not been the best person in this lifetime either. Apparently, she felt cheated by the Black family. As such, she tended to take it out upon her housemates. But even what she did was no where near the level of Luna's treatment. And according to Neville, Luna, Susan, and Daphne, Bella was far better in the past month than ever before.

Bella did not know why, but that idea made her feel far better about herself.

So tonight, Bella had called for a house meeting.

"Ok Black, what they hell do you want?" Roger Davies, one of the sixth years called. From the muttering, several of her housemates agreed with him. That changed when Bella turned her rather intense violet glare upon them.

The silence which fell was so heavy it was hard to breathe.

"Tell me, Mr. Davies, what is your opinion of bullying?"

"Shouldn't happen." Davies was a prefect. While he personally could care less, he knew he had to say this.

"Indeed. So what would you call it if a single student's clothes and personal affects continuously disappeared, their homework 'miraculously' got ink on it regularly just before they went to hand it in, the entrance to their own house was regularly confounded to deny ONLY THEM entrance, and they were forced to spend nights outside of the safety of their own house for this?" Bella watched carefully, taking note of those squirming in reaction to her words. It was time to press this through. The room already looked terrified of her accusations. But what came next…it would be the stuff of Hogwarts legends for years.

Just as Roger opened his mouth to answer, the door to the common room exploded. The only thing folks could see was smoke and dust.

And a glowing pair of emerald green eyes.

There was a scream from the crowd of gathered students who suddenly turned and ran for dormitory stairs in an attempt to flee. Instead, they found their openings blocked by some ward. What no one saw was a diminutive disillusioned professor sitting smugly and unconcernedly in the corner of the room, watching everything happen.

As the smoke cleared, Harry Potter stepped forth with a shivering Luna Lovegood in his arms. His eyes were glowing an incandescent green and there was a wind gathering about him, blowing his robes. The common room was in disarray watching.

"ENOUGH! Sit back down!" Harry's command was instantly followed. No one dared to further piss off the boy-who-blew-a-hole-in-Hogwarts. As the crowd sat, shivering, Harry moved beside Bella who was still standing before the fire. He gently laid Luna down on a couch before turning his gaze back to the audience of terrified students.

The two had discussed this plan when Bella had approached Harry. She knew Harry was close to Luna and Bella was incensed that anyone could treat the sweet young girl in such a way. She had been unable, however, to get Luna to go to a professor. As such, she and Harry had decided to take this approach. They went first to Professor Flitwick for approval. The half-goblin had always been one of the few halfbreeds to earn any respect from Bellatrix, and she was growing to adore the small professor. On top of that, Flitwick seemed more in their corner following Harry's dressing down of the Headmaster after the weighing of the wands. As such, the small professor had readily agreed as long as they did not injure any students.

And that very night Harry had found Luna shivering in an alcove. He went directly to Bella and they approached Flitwick, leading to this moment. Here stood an enraged Harry Potter next to a very vindictive looking Bella Black. You never wanted one of them mad at you, let alone both. Add in how the majority of their house had been treating Harry Potter and the outlook was not good for the house of the Ravens.

"So, you know which ones?" Harry's seemingly casual question put the students at ease until Bella responded.

"Yep."

What followed next was Bella naming names followed immediately by Harry binding them before words could be spoken. It was an irate Marietta Edgecomb who managed to bring Professor Flitwick into the mix.

"You have done it now Potter! You and lack will finally be expelled once we tell Professor Flitwick about you throwing spells and invading out common room!"

"Is that so, Ms. Edgecomb?" The calm call from the back corner of the common room followed by the small professor suddenly appearing drew the attention to professor Flitwick. Once he knew all eyes were on him, Flitwick spoke again. "I did notice you were unwilling to note their accusations. Is there any truth behind their words? And please do not take me for a fool and lie to me, I shall know."

At the bowed heads, Flitwick had his answer. Still some seemed reluctant. Morag MacDougal spoke next.

"Professor Flitwick! Potter decided to invade our common room and lie about us bullying a fellow Ravenclaw, just like he lied about the tournament!"

Her call seemed to bring a few more angry stares in Harry's direction, but those were quickly averted by any who saw his eyes.

"So you are telling me Ms. Lovegood lied when she spoke of the incidents? Or Ms. Black when she discovered a rather disturbing amount of evidence supporting this?" Harry's words were almost asking someone to disagree with him. Of course they were not the house of Wit for nothing. Wisely, no one else spoke. As the house finally seemed defeated, Harry turned to address Flitwick.

"Professor, as this seems to now be a house issue, I shall take my leave. I would like to see Ms. Lovegood to the Hospital Wing and would ask your permission for Ms. Black to accompany me." This saw a slightly shocked look on Bella's face but she soon schooled her look and awaited the Professor's approval. Seeing him nod and turn his furious look back on the rest of the house left the two fourth years to their own. As they stepped out, Harry quickly cast a charm to return the entrance to its original state. Or rather he would have had he destroyed it at all.

Harry had actually cast a very intense illusion. He had entered with the help of Flitwick and Bella. While he had indeed found Luna in such a terrible state, he needed her to know that he and Bella were there to care for her, leading him to bring her with him on this action. If it enhanced the image he put forth as terrifyingly powerful, so be it. As the destruction was all an illusion, he simply dispelled it. Neither he nor Bella heard the small charms professor offer 50 points for astounding charms work nor the additional 10 for standing by a friend.

Once they had Luna safely deposited into the infirmary, Harry was walking in silence beside Bella back toward Ravenclaw tower. Harry knew she could defend herself, but after hearing from Hermione about the actions Draco had taken toward the Black haired witch, he decided he did not want that.

Harry did not know when he had come to think of her as Bella. She had been Ms. Black for a long time and out loud he still referred to her as such. But in his head, she was no longer Bellatrix or Ms. Black. Somewhere, through their weeks of studying, seeing her care for Hermione and genuinely apologize to him, the witch had become Bella.

Bella considered him and what she had just seen. The weeks had been fast and furious for her, adjusting to being a student once more as well as dealing with this weight of finding soul mates. With all that in mind, she considered him. She stopped beside him, noticing how they both paused at the same time. She turned to look, a confused look on her face.

"Thank you. For helping me, but more importantly for standing up to Luna. That means a lot Bella."

Bella was shocked. She had not anticipated that reaction. Being thanked for doing something was still a new action for the healing witch. In her previous life, success was barely acknowledged. It was more failure that the point was driven home with. Even as a child that is how it was, success was expected and therefore not praised. And here was Harry, thanking her.

When had he really become Harry?

"It's nothing. She did not deserve that. Though I think your idea was insane. You are an idiot." This drew a smile as the two settled into a familiar cadence, chatting lightly as they continued to the tower.

It was just two nights before the first task.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Harry was sitting inside the champion's tent trying to figure out what was going on.

Well, he knew the tournament. He had once more drawn the fourth dragon, a Hungarian Horntail. And Rita had once more tried to attack him. It was his words and what was going on at the time that seemed to cause issues. He reflected on that moment.

Harry, as expected, was being grabbed in a desperate hug by Hermione. She was clinging to him as if there was no tomorrow. Then, as a surprise to both, they felt another pair of arms encircle them. It was an even bigger shock when they heard the voice mumble into Harry's shoulder.

"Be careful you idiot."

Bella had taken to calling him that since the other night. No matter what was going on, he was an idiot. Harry had taken to the teasing rather quickly and seemed to be enjoying it. And for some reason, currently standing here with one arm wrapped around Hermione and another wrapped around Bella, Harry felt safe. He had a plan for the dragon and knew he would not be in too much danger, more or less.

Then came the awful sound and a flash. Harry knew instantly who was behind him, taking this picture, as Hermione tensed. Letting out a sad sigh at having to let go of these two women, Harry turned to face the reporting duo.

"Hello Rita, I was wondering when you would manage to sneak in here."

Rita's face flashed annoyance, then gathered a delightful look. She seemed rather excited and Harry knew what she had planned. Before she could speak, he stepped forward.

"Rita, should you report anything about me or any of my friends, such as these two ladies behind me who happen to be my trainers, which you have not verified as fact from the person themselves, I shall let you little secret slip. And verifying with someone known to have an agenda against me, such as Malfoy or Parkinson, that counts as not actually checking." Rita looked annoyed once more before deciding to press.

"So what, none of my actions will cost me more than galleons in fees."

"Ah, that is if I go to the DMLE. I'm sure there are far more important people who would not mind crushing a certain _BUG_ for me." Harry smirked as all color drained from Rita's face. Before any further words could be spoken, the witch hightailed it out of there. Harry smugly turned back around to face the two witches, both gaping at him.

"Harry, what did you mean by that?" It was Hermione who had spoken first. Harry wanted desperately to tell her how he knew, but something inside kept him from it and forced different words out instead.

"I discovered a little secret about Ms. Skeeter. The unregistered water beetle animagus."

Again, now both Bella and Hermione were gaping. It did not last long before the judges entered and shooed them away. That was not before both grabbed Harry for one last hug, wishing him good luck.

They had been rather annoyed. While they were Harry's trainers, he had not let them in on the plan. Both seemed not entirely shocked when Harry mentioned he would be facing a dragon, but Harry let it got for the time being.

Harry was shaken from his musings when he heard a canon shot. It was his turn.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Hermione sat in the stands grinping the railing in a death grip. Around her sat their small study group, Neville sat to her right, with Susan, Hannah, and the Twins beside them. Past the twins were the Chaser girls who had fallen in with Harry's small group about a week after the twins. Hermione could not look back to where the rest of the Weasley's say. She was far from ready to face them just yet.

On her left sat the biggest surprise of this trip yet. Bella Black. Once known as Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione's own torturer. Two months ago, had you asked Hermione, she would have said there was no way she could ever have a peaceful conversation with this particular witch. A month ago she was wondering what on earth was going through the minds of the Three giving Bellatrix a chance to return. But she had decided that in order to support Harry, she would give Bellatrix a chance.

And it had been worth it. Bella, as Hermione now thought of her, had proven herself on several occasions. She had stood up to Draco for Harry. She had genuinely apologized. She had even defended Luna.

Hermione did not know when it happened, but she found herself liking this Bella. Love and soul mates was still a long way off, especially considering Hermione had yet to think of anyone besides Harry or Ron in a romantic way and one of those had apparently been facilitated. But she would definitely consider the witch a friend.

And that realization shocked Hermione enough that she missed the next canon blast. It was not until Harry entered the arena that she felt someone grab her arm. Bella was holding her and shortly the two witches found themselves griping one another's hands in the death grip previously employed on the banister.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Harry strode confidently forward. In his previous life, he had the time to travel and learn a great deal. The perks of being an auror with international renown, he supposed. Harry had traveled the world, including places such as Russia and India, known for their dragon handlers. Whereas Europe took a rather timid approach to dealing with the creatures, countries in Asia were far more aggressive and while it still often took multiple people to deal with a single beast, there was far less fear of expected death.

So Harry had developed his plan. He knew taking Hermione into his confidence with her knowledge as an Unspeakable would have been beneficial as well, but he still found himself unable to tell her the truth for some reason. As such, he expected that while she could utilize future knowledge as he had, being able to share here that knowledge came from would be a problem.

So here Harry stood, once more facing off with the most feared dragon to currently walk the earth.

So he smiled.

Harry quickly cast a sonorous on himself before addressing the crowd. As he had noted, he planned to win this tournament with style.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to what I am sure you were expecting to be a spectacle of gladiatorial proportions. I apologize should I disappoint, but I personally feel a lesson on the archaic nature of our society would be far better suited."

Harry heard some snickers, so he moved to the next step of his plan. He carefully and quietly cast a barrier charm such as dragon handlers typically use. This barrier usually takes three people to accurately cast. Harry, having traveled back with his previous magical strength, found it a simple charm to place.

"See, ladies and gentlemen, we are told that dragons are dangerous and parselmouths are dark. Both can be very true, but making such broad, sweeping statements is silly in many lines of work is foolish. Of course, as many muggleborn and international wizards can attest, we in Britain are very often silly enough to do something so foolish. I mean, we were foolhardy enough to think having three 17-year olds and a 14-year-old face off against what is widely considered one of the most dangerous beasts in the world 'fun'

I bet we are even foolish enough to involve the polite mermaid community in the Black lake to one of these tasks, even though we have a Veela competing. I mean honestly. What kind of moron created these tasks?"

Harry had thrown this barb in on purpose. He had hoped, first, to keep any of his friends from becoming involved in the tournament. He had further hoped to help both Fleur and Gabrielle. After the events of the tournament, Fleur had issues facing bodies of water. She and Bill had lived in the Shell Cottage, but Fleur never went into the water. Bill had once confided in him that she still had nightmares years later. And Gabrielle had not fared much better. Being Veela and being in the water, the charms had acted funny. As such, it was only the quick actions of Madam Pomfrey, not to mention Harry actually having pulled the young girl from the lake, which saved her from death. But she too faced issues far into the future over this, eventually having to deal with a drug dependency to sleep.

So Harry would try to ruin that task. Based on the grimace from the judges, he had done it too…hopefully.

"So allow me to clarify. Parselmouths are not merely able to speak with snakes. They can, in fact, interact with any form of lizard. Oddly enough, this includes Coatls and Cockatrices. Nations such as Russia and India are well aware of this, having studied the form of magic for generations. That is why many well known beast masters arise from these countries.

"Now some may be unaware that I am a parselmouth. Came in really handle saving the school from a 70 foot Basilisk in my second year. And that was with just a sword. Not sure if everyone had heard of that, our dear Headmaster does seem to have difficulties telling the truth these days, or at least the entire truth. So I will help him.

"I, Harry James Potter, Swear on my magic that in my second year I faced down a 70 foot, thousand year old Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets with no assistance from anyone besides Fawkes who came on his own accord. I then slayed the beast with a sword, the Sword of Gryffindor in fact, in my second year before getting confirmation from Lucius Malfoy that he provided the item which unleashed the beast. So mote it be!" Harry planned all this to ruin a few days. And he had managed to get Lucius to admit to providing the diary, even if it was well after Harry's second year.

There was a massive flash. Everyone blinked to clear their eyes. Then the shock began. Harry Potter was still standing there, holding his barrier as if nothing had happened. Harry, on the other hand, was watching the Headmaster. The look of fury on the Headmasters eyes was obvious, but since this was a task, the old goat could not interfere. And Harry was far from done.

"Oh, I've got another one! I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life that the one called Voldemort is actually a half-blood called Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was born to a witch and a muggle. So mote it be!"

Once more a flash, followed by gasps as Harry was still standing and maintaining his barrier.

"So back to what I was saying about foolishness, I can use my parseltongue to communicate, as is done in other countries."

The hissing which followed was only more amazing when the dragon stopped growling to sniff her eggs. Jaws dropped as she gathered the golden egg and tossed it toward Harry who bowed before removing the egg and departing the arena.

To say chaos ensued would be an understatement.


End file.
